The story to my OCs
by moonheart1
Summary: ok this is my story for my two OCs so you can understand them, this is so you can learn about them b4 u read my stories for twilight becuz they r going to be in them!
1. The Transformation

"Hmmmm…roses, no, daisies, no, lilies…..yes, perfect!" I smiled to myself. She would love these! I was so certain she would. Genevieve, Gen I called her, was my soon to be fiancé. I was purposing tonight. I hope that she'll like the flowers…shut up Dallas; of course she'll like the flowers. She'll like anything you get her after tonight things will be perfect!

-----------------------------------Later that night-------------------------------------------------

"Gen, I'm here…hello? where was she? I went into the living room, we both came from high ranked families, but we never bragged about our money, though I used A LOT of it on the ring. I heard talking so I went into the den. That's when I saw him and her…kissing. She turned around pushing the other man away and said, "Dallas this isn't what you thi-""Wha-You…Why Gen!!", I screamed, threw the ring at them and ran out. Figures she would end up with the only guy that was richer than me…and it killed me, because I hated her AND loved her at the same time. I looked angry and filled with fury, but I had bid wet tears pouring down my face. And I did what I thought would ease the pain…drink, but I hated drinking…and all I remember before the burning was that, and pain, now all I felt was numbness and burning. The only thing I had now in the darkness, was my identity.

My name is Dallas Alexander Carter. I am 19 going on 20 or was before the endless darkness and burning. I was born on August 27, 1877, in Chicago. I lived in the rich side of town, and grew up well. I had fallen in love at 14, but now it was over. All of a sudden the darkness started lighting up and I opened my eyes for the first time in forever.

"You're awake! Good, can you hear me?", a body-less voice asked. Was he talking to me? Soon I could see perfectly. I looked up and saw a pair of golden-brown eyes…who is this guy?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I know you might find all this new experience a little weird, but you'll get used to it. Are you alright?" he blabbered on. What did he mean? Who was he? How did I get here? Why do I feel this burn in my throat? "Where am I? And my throat it…it burns." That was all I could manage to say. "Ok, I'm going to put this in the simplest way; I don't want to upset you. You're a newborn and I don't want to give you a reason to attack me, because you are defiantly stronger than me-"Get on with it!!!!", wait did I just growl that? "Ok, you…you're just like me now, you're a…vampire."


	2. Her

It's been two days since I came to terms with my transformation from human to vampire. Carlisle had explained to me what had happened; I had gotten drunk and hit by a carriage (it was car but then I thought well DUH cars weren't invented). Everything had changed as I see it after my experience I figure it would be best to forget the world completely….and turn my back on it.

------------------------------------Many Months Later---------------------------------------------

I saw her, my love, on her death bed. In less than a year she had killed herself with drug overdose, trying to kill the pain of her "loss". Now I definitely knew that everything, everyone, the whole world even, could not be trusted, all but Carlisle. So after I learned to control my thirst, I set out on my own. I traveled for almost two years until I came upon a small town in Nebraska. Where, in a clearing, I saw a young man and woman. The girl was probably the same age as me in my _human _years, and the boy was probably 1 or 2 years older. As I had recently discovered my talent, of what would be considered "brain tapping" today, that I could look into people's eyes and see **all** of their memories, plus I could add and take away memories, the moment I looked into her eyes I saw her rough and lonely past. And for some reason I was drawn to her.

I spent the next few weeks watching her in the clearing. The boy was supposedly in love with her, but truly he wished for another girl. He just felt sorry for the one he was "with" now. And the day I first heard her name said aloud I almost died, it was so beautiful. It was…Krystaline (Chris-tal-in).

After two more weeks, one day they didn't come. So that night I sniffed out her scent where it led to an infirmary, where I saw her, with a burns everywhere…she had gotten caught in a fire, I was certain. She was on her death bed with only hours left, and where was her love with the other girl of course looking for "comfort". And as she was dying I did what I thought was right…I held my nose, bent down, and bit…


End file.
